


✌✭Crazy ✌✭

by BabyMephista



Series: ❀ BokuOi ❀ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Flirting, M/M, barista!Oikawa, so much tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista





	✌✭Crazy ✌✭

Oikawa Tooru era el bello mesero del Café Seijoh, ubicado (convenientemente) a pocas calles de la universidad a la que asistía. 

Bokuto Kotaro, un estudiante algo llamativo, directo y gritón.

¿Sirven de algo las presentaciones si apenas intercambiaron miradas esa caótica mañana, ambos cayeron presos de un inocente juego de coqueteo? 

Bueno, por algo se empieza.

—·—

No sabían en que momento se habían adecuado el uno al otro al punto de juguetear incluso cuando Irihata-san, el Gerente del café, los observaba curioso por las interacciones que se daban sin problemas entre el par que parecía potenciar las características mas molestas de cada uno de ellos; Aún así les encantaba el intercambio de sutiles gestos.

Oikawa gustaba de rozar sus manos cada vez que podía; Chocarlo "sin querer" con su hombro, para luego dirigir una disculpa con una mirada traviesa que demostraba todo lo contrario, seguido de su deliciosa voz cantando despreocupadamente un familiar " _—Ups, siento mucho eso, Boku-chan ~.—"_.

El búho por su parte era mucho más directo. Un día de esos en los que pasaba horas sentado en el último cubículo lleno de libros y una notebook que parecía absorber su cerebro, pidió el número del castaño en cuanto éste le trajo la cuenta a la mesa con semblante de decepción.

El lindo mesero odiaba tener que despedirse del chico que le gustaba, aunque esa vez la sonrisa fue verdadera: Había logrado subir un pequeño escalón dejando atrás la etiqueta de Extraños con tentativa de amistad, ahora eran conocidos y desde allí, escaló con más rapidez.

El coqueteo comenzó a volverse más intenso, los mensajes iban desde un insulso saludo hasta un dulce piropo del muchacho de cabellos bicolores hacia la complexión angelical del que ahora llamaba con tanta confianza Tooru-chan.

La tensión creció desde entonces, los intercambios se tornaron hacia otros sentidos, las bromas iban mas allá del juego de halagos y cada vez que se tocaban accidentalmente las manos, ambos terminaban exaltándose por la cercanía y lo cálido de sus pieles en contacto.

Aún así, todo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que un día nublado y gris de esos que te obligan a quedarte en casa sumergido en capas de mantas, Bokuto se acercó al mostrador para poder charlar con el castaño, haciendo la pregunta que ambos necesitaban que fuese formulada pronto. 

_"—¿Quieres que espere por ti hoy? Digo, ahora... c-cuando termines el turno....—"_

Se reprochó asimismo lo obvio de sus intenciones al querer algo más que un simple coqueteo, por dios, Oikawa Tooru lo volvía loco desde el primer día y sólo podía pensar en verlo en atuendos normales caminando a su lado, sentir su perfume un poco más de cerca, intentar tomar la mano que siempre lo toqueteaba con injusta provocación y tal vez confirmar si el juego entre ambos era algo mutuo o sólo una diversión para el brillante muchacho.

Claro que aquello fue respondido de manera positiva con un pequeño "Si" al instante por un sonrojado y tímido Oikawa, esperando de todo corazón poder adelantar los cuarenta minutos restantes hasta su horario de salida y así huir de allí con el búho.

—·—

Era obvio, mas que obvio, que no iban a llegar secos a ningún lado con el temporal que se anunciaba en pequeñas lluvias cuando aún estaban en el café, pero aún así sentían que su potencial cita estaba arruinada por algún llamado del destino que parecía negarles de forma cruel una oportunidad de pasar un bello día divirtiéndose. 

Por lo menos fue así, hasta que un estornudo de lo más tierno escapó de la enrojecida nariz del castaño por las bajas temperaturas y Bokuto suspiró, ofreciendo una opción algo más "aburrida" para su arruinada cita: Su departamento. 

Un lugar solitario con apenas lo justo y necesario para la supervivencia de un estudiante universitario con una beca deportiva. A Oikawa le gustaba de todos modos, en especial la parte en la que pudo secarse y vestirse con una muda de ropa del otro chico, impregnada de su perfume, cálida, que le quedaba ligeramente grande en los hombros.

Por su parte, el hiperactivo búho sufría por dentro al ver como su camiseta resbalaba de los hombros del castaño con sensualidad demasiado injusta pues ni siquiera estaba intentando verse de esa manera, ¿Era esta otra prueba del destino a no ceder a la tentación?.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a responderse pues la mirada profunda de color cacao se había posado en su problemática expresión, intimidando poco a poco su persona hasta perderse en esos hermosos cristales de atrapante profundidad. Tanto así que no supo en que momento lo tuvo peligrosamente cerca e hizo lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en su lugar, inclinar sus labios cerca de los contrarios, esperando por una confirmación a su loca teoría de que, en realidad, Oikawa quería lo mismo.

Ambos lo querían, ya que, en caso contrario no estarían compartiendo un beso desaforado con lenguas que lejos de buscar la dominancia en ese acto sensual, se entrelazaban gustosas de probar lo que habían anhelado después de tanto coqueteo, tanta tensión acumulada que se evaporaba con cada caricia de las manos de Bokuto en los castaños rizos, con cada apretón de las contrarias alojadas como boas constrictoras en el cuello impropio, acercando la complexión a mas no poder.

Los dígitos que antes danzaban por las hebras chocolate, ahora paseaban por los hombros casi descubiertos por la prenda algo grande para el otro muchacho, deleitándose con lo suave de su piel, imaginando cómo sería en otros rincones de su cuerpo y, francamente no esperaría demasiado para saberlo por lo que, empujando apenas al bello acompañante, lo guió hacia la habitación dónde la cama ordenada aguardaba por los dos.

Pronto, ambas camisetas quedaron fuera de la ecuación, si algo compartían mas que nada en personalidad, era la naturaleza ansiosa y apresurada para todo tipo de situaciones, más si se trataba de tensión sexual construida en apenas dos meses de juego previo. Y ahora estaban frente al jefe final del nivel que con sólo deshacerse de él, podrían avanzar al siguiente, tan simple como eso.

De la garganta del castaño emanaban sonidos indecorosos causados por las manos y labios del que ahora lo tenía acorralado contra el colchón sin dejarle opción mas que deshacerse por sus caricias calientes y atrevidas, encerrando cada tanto sus pezones de manera intermitente, succionando hasta que tomaran un color morado por la presión.

Aburrido de estar quieto, Oikawa bajó ambas manos a juguetear con el elástico de los pantalones de casa e interiores de su captor, amagando muchas veces el introducirlos hasta que en un movimiento calculado, sus dígitos por fin lo hicieron realidad. 

Después de ese atrevimiento, las cosas se calentaron más. Manos por todos lados, desespero del mas puro entre dos personas que se deseaban con intensidad desde hace tiempo y los intentos de Bokuto por contenerse y no abrirse paso directamente en el castaño sin antes prepararlo, cosa que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil si el travieso muchacho no paraba de provocarlo incluso desde su posición limitada. Aún así, no desistió. Tenía que ser perfecto y ambos debían disfrutar, no iba a dejar que el ambiente candente lo condicionara a lastimar al chico de sus sueños mas locos.

Con Oikawa finalmente preparado para la intrusión, se posicionó con más comodidad entre sus piernas, entrando de a tramos, ganando espacio muy lentamente dentro de ese interior tan apretado, sintiendo como las pequeñas venas y terminales nerviosas de su miembro enviaban cortocircuitos placenteros a cada parte de su ser. Se sentía increíble, mejor de lo que había imaginado en esas noches dónde deseaba de todo corazón poseerlo sin atadura alguna.

Embestidas que comenzaron lentas y medidas, ahora se transformaban en la colisión desaforada de dos cuerpos que deseaban el alivio a la tensión aún creciente; Gemidos tan desesperados y sensuales, roncos gruñidos, manos apretando y arañando, chupones de posesión entre ambos, la química era mas perfecta de lo que imaginaban. 

Así, los apasionados amantes alcanzaron de manera simultánea intensos orgasmos como nunca antes. Oikawa por primera vez utilizando sin infantiles honoríficos el nombre de pila del otro muchacho en un alarido de máxima complacencia mientras empapaba de su disfrute el espacio entre ambos. Bokuto por su parte siempre cuidadoso, mordió con fuerza la unión entre la clavícula y el cuello contrario del bello castaño en tanto los espasmos se terminaban.

La noche recién llegando se sentía eterna, ni siquiera se despegaron en la ducha dónde compartieron tiernos mimos que contrastaban con el pasado acto sexual y es que entendían de manera silenciosa ahora, que no había vuelta atrás luego de admitir que querían avanzar.

Lo harían juntos al menos, no podían pedir nada más.

¿Estaban locos? Si.

¿Que son el uno para el otro? 

Absolutamente.


End file.
